


World's Finest

by mistyautumn



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Post-Crisis Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: After the Crisis, Kate spends a little time with Kara and her Super Friends.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Super Friends - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	World's Finest

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt "Kate meeting Team Supergirl officially, after/outside of the Crisis". This sure struck out on its own path and I hope you like it!

“So you don’t speak to rabbits.” Querl says, his eyes studying Kate. She’s with Kara’s team, in Kara’s apartment and it’s... actually kind of nice. She likes Kara’s sister, Alex; Alex’s girlfriend, Kelly, has a soothing sort of quality even after all they’ve faced in the past- well, day, for them; J’onn is actually kind of funny when they aren’t trapped in a desolate nothing outside of time and space; Nia Nal has an eager exuberance that reminds Kate of Mary; and Querl Dox-... has a lot of questions. It _was_ admittedly a weird first impression.

“I do not.” Kate confirms.

“Do you speak to bats?” His brow furrows.

“Sometimes, but I don’t think they understand me.” She smiles thinly.

He looks like he’s about to say something, then his expression clears and he nods, smiling a little himself. “Ah, joke.”

“Gotham’s got a gang that wears rabbit masks and stuff... they _are_ committed to the theme.”

“As are you. I’ve seen your suit.” He’s not wrong. “I’d like to take a closer look at it if you wouldn’t mind; I recently redesigned Supergirl’s.”

“We’ll see.” She’ll have to ask Luke first; it’s his work. Querl smiles, satisfied for the moment, and goes to sit by Nia again.

Kate takes a sip of her drink and watches Kara and her friends ( _Are they kind of my friends now, too?_ ). They’re playing a game; Kara is shoulder to shoulder with Alex on the couch; maybe afraid she’ll disappear again... she can’t blame her after months spent in the Vanishing Point. Her mind goes to her own sisters... Alice has become a monster, and Mary-- _Mary probably hates me..._ She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little jealous of what Kara and Alex share.

Maybe feeling her gaze, Kara looks to her, getting up and walking over.

“You ok?”

“Working on it.” Kate says, wishing there was something a little stronger than a beer in her hand. “Wondering what exactly is waiting for me when I get back to Gotham...” Kara’s world is upside down; have things changed so drastically in her home, too...?

Kara takes Kate’s hand and squeezes, looking at her friends- her _family_ \- and taking a breath. “Can I tell you something...?” She still hesitates when Kate nods. “I’m afraid I’m going to wake up back at the Vanishing Point. That everyone’ll be gone...”

Kate gives Kara’s hand a squeeze in turn. “I could stay tonight... if you want.”

“You don’t wanna get back...?”

“Maybe not quite yet.” Kate confesses. Whatever it is that’s waiting for her in Gotham can wait a little longer; she’s not ready to find out if Luke is still her Luke, or if Mary’s still (understandably) angry. Kara looks grateful, but truth be told, Kate needs it too; to know this isn’t a dream; to know that somehow they triumphed.

“Alex is gonna stay too. We can have a sleepover. Movies, popcorn.” _Staving off the sense of existential dread._

“So like what we’re doing now?” Kate smirks.

“Mmm- similar.” Kara smiles, and there is a palpable relief in her expression, even if her eyes are still a little anxious.

“That actually sounds nice. I should run out and get a tooth brush.”

“I have spares for just in case.” Kara says lightly.

“Of course you do.”

Kara smiles as she pours herself a little more wine and clinks her glass to Kate’s bottle. “C’mon. You can help me catch Brainy cheating at scrabble.”

“He cheats?”

“He uses words from the future and we can’t prove if they _are_ words or if he’s just making them up.”

Kate snorts. “I will catch him.” Her lips curl slowly upward and she perches on the arm of the couch beside Kara, Alex on her other side, and Kelly beside Alex.

“This is fun. Should we have like an annual crisis game night?” Nia asks offhandedly.

“Please no more crises.” Alex answers flatly, but she offers a wan smile too and looks to Kate. “You can totally come hang out anytime though.”

Kelly nods. “That actually sounds really nice.”

“I will keep that in mind.”

“Good.” Kara says, nudging her lightly.

“The two of you _are_ a good team.” J’onn looks between them.

“World’s finest, right?” Kate says, looking to Kara with a wink.

“World’s finest.”


End file.
